The present disclosure generally relates to an image display apparatus using illumination light with high efficiency.
An image display apparatus is known which is mounted on a user's head and which allows the user to observe a virtual image obtained by enlarging an image of a small-size display device through the use of an eyepiece optical system. Since the image display apparatus is mounted on a head, it is desired to reduce the size of the image display apparatus.
In such an image display apparatus, an image is formed by modulating illumination light emitted from a light source through the use of a display device.
Such an image display apparatus requires use of illumination light emitted from the light source with high efficiency. Therefore, a decrease in size of the image display apparatus or efficient use of illumination light has been proposed by combining mirrors to construct an at least one illumination optic and arranging an illumination mirror so that a light source and an optical pupil should be conjugate with each other (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-72151).